


selfishly

by ashforge



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Imperial Capital Holy Grail War spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 20:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashforge/pseuds/ashforge
Summary: Even though her footfalls were completely silent, and her presence was completely masked, Ritsuka knew she was there. Her hand hovered over the release for the door to her room. This had become a habit of hers. Honestly, Ritsuka was far too simple of a woman to manipulate. It just took a sad story, sad eyes – she was pretty weak. But usually, she could keep her Servants under a modicum of control. She lowered her hand and looked over her shoulder.“You want to sleep together again?”





	selfishly

It took awhile to differentiate them. There was Okita and Souji. That, in and of itself, was a challenge because Souji was not used to having been called by her given name. Not by Master or by Nobunaga, that was for sure. But it could not be the other way around, because Okita could not remember being called by that name. But Okita – she could remember that enough. It took some repetition, but Ritsuka got into the habit. One was Okita, the Counter Guardian, and the other was Souji, the First Officer of the Shinsengumi. It wasn’t the first time that they had encountered an Altered Servant. It probably would not be the last.

Even though her footfalls were completely silent, and her presence was completely masked, Ritsuka knew she was there. Her hand hovered over the release for the door to her room. This had become a habit of hers. Honestly, Ritsuka was far too simple of a woman to manipulate. It just took a sad story, sad eyes – she was pretty weak. But usually, she could keep her Servants under a modicum of control. She lowered her hand and looked over her shoulder.

“You want to sleep together again?” Ritsuka asked to the seemingly empty hallway. There was a moment of hesitance, then Okita rematerialized at her side. Her tanned cheeks were red, and her gaze was on the floor. Despite being so bold as to follow Ritsuka, she was still definitely Souji on the inside.

Tilting her head to the side, she finally looked into Ritsuka’s eyes. “If you don’t mind…?”

It was the fourth day in a row that Okita had joined Ritsuka to sleep, so minding had long since left Ritsuka’s thoughts. Hell, she actually found she was sleeping a bit better once she fell asleep. Pressing her fingers against the release, the door to her room slid open. With a wordless invitation, Okita followed her inside.

No, it wasn’t that she was particularly bothered by the additional warmth in the bed. The chill of the outside occasionally made sleeping unpleasant. It was the palpable sexual tension. Ritsuka wasn’t innocent, of course. Actually, she was pretty sure she was the worst offender. Okita was, well, definitely more developed than Souji. Had a bit more muscle mass. Her darkened skin and light hair worked better for her than it did for EMIYA.

Also, she stared when Ritsuka changed. Ritsuka could’ve said not to look, but part of her enjoyed the exhibition ever so slightly. All she did was change clothes, though. Out of her uniform and underwear to her night clothes. No flicks of the hips, or sexy strip tease. But Okita stared. It wasn’t like she was the first Servant to look at her sexually, but the first one to watch her like this. The pounding of Ritsuka’s heart sank between her legs as it always did, and her hands trembled as she pulled up a fresh pair of panties.

“Master,” Okita spoke, finally, and Ritsuka nearly dropped the shirt in her hands. “Do you like me?”

It was a strange thing to bring up while Ritsuka was in naught but her panties. A coyness formed at the back of her throat. “Of, Of course I do.” When she turned her head, Okita had closed the distance. Gingerly, she took one of Ritsuka’s hands and brought it against her cheek. Okita’s soft skin made Ritsuka all the more flustered. “Okita…”

She smiled and leaned into Ritsuka’s palm. The heat of her body made Ritsuka all the more aware of her exposure. “I love you, Master.” Okita said so softly that she struggled to hear it. “I wondered if it would be too selfish of me…”

Ritsuka shifted, her body inching closer to Okita’s. She told herself it was for the warmth, but her breath came out a little quickly. Suddenly, she was mindful of her attraction. Mindful of the staring that she felt. The jolt of lust that felt heavy in the pit of her stomach. “Too selfish? What do you mean?” Her voice had dropped a pitch, enticing and sexual – she hadn’t intended for it to come out that way. But Ritsuka could only match the energy she was fed.

Their noses brushed, just a bit, and Okita’s breath was on her lips. “I want to give you the love you’ve given me,” she said, her lips so dangerously close. “Could I be so selfish, Master?”

It wasn’t just a emotional need, Ritsuka realized. The companionship and the cuddling could only satiate her so much. Physically, it was like Okita was aching – waiting patiently for her Master’s permission. Her touch hovered, careful not to overstep her boundaries even by an inch. To her, Ritsuka had filled her completely. To give the way she had been was not enough.

Her answer was leaning forward, kissing her gently first as affirmation. Then a second time, with assurance. Okita’s free hand slid down Ritsuka’s exposed back as she gently, but firmly took the lead. Okita leaned, urging Ritsuka’s lips apart with her tongue. In her full hand, she twined her fingers with her Master’s, squeezing her tightly.

Having been so preoccupied with Okita’s tongue, Ritsuka jolted as she felt her other hand slide beneath the waistband of her panties. With a gentle squeeze, she was able to feel how wet she had become so quickly. Ritsuka was embarrassed to think of herself so lewd, but – she whined as Okita’s teeth scrapped her lips. She had no doubt that her Guardian intended to devour her.

She drew away, pressing kisses along Ritsuka’s lips and jaw as she descended. Okita moved slowly, sinking her teeth into her Master’s neck and then her breast. Leaving blackening bruises where she lingered. Even while her lips moved and her other hand roamed, her second hand did not leave Ritsuka’s. Not even as she descended to her knees, her gray eyes locking onto her Master.

“I’m so happy to be Master’s,” she said with such a bright smile that Ritsuka felt nearly blinded.

Reverently, she brought her tongue to the junction of Ritsuka’s legs. Against the cotton of her panties, Okita’s hot tongue traced the length of her slit. As her tongue caught taste of Ritsuka’s growing arousal, she whined quietly – as if it were nearly too much for Okita. As if just the taste was enough to drive her mad with lust, but she persisted. She hooked her arm around Ritsuka’s waist and pulled her tight, burying her face between the cushion of her Master’s legs.

God – that was enough to nearly bring tears to Ritsuka’s eyes. As if the teasing were bad enough, the unadulterated pleasure that Okita was having, just in servicing her, was unbearable. She was thankful for the barrier, to prevent herself from coming so quickly, but Ritsuka still panted, squeezing Okita’s hand back as if it were the only thing keeping her up.

Okita’s free hand finally hooked along the waistband of Ritsuka’s panties, and when her eyes darted up – she looked nearly drunk. “Can I?” She asked, as if she would get any other answer. Ritsuka nodded fiercely, nearly knocking herself over.

“Please, Okita,” Ritsuka down right begged. “I want…to feel you against me.”

It was cheating to look so happy, but Okita did it anyway. She did away with the now dirty pair of panties, and immediately buried her face between Ritsuka’s legs. Her shoulders raised, and shamelessly, Okita took a long breath through her nose.

Laughing softly, Okita mumbled to herself, “ah – h, Master smells so good.”

Ritsuka felt like she was going to die of embarrassment. Or she did for a whole minute before Okita’s tongue parted her lips. The way she lapped and suckled folds was almost religious. Like Ritsuka’s pussy was the true holy grail itself, and deserved equal awe and circumstance. It should not have been possible to edge a woman so soundly and effortlessly, but Okita’s tongue had truly brought stars in Ritsuka’s eyes.

Then she found her clit and Ritsuka was brought back to earth with all the grace of a crash landing. She hadn’t even realized how much she had been moaning until her throat started to hurt. By then, though, she couldn’t stop. With the flat of her tongue she teased the oversensitive nub, then traced around it enticingly with the tip.

“Oh, fu…” Ritsuka stuttered. “O-Okita, I-I…”

Whatever she expected to get from that, Ritsuka wasn’t expecting her to act more aggressively. Her pace was almost savage. Between flicking the tender bud to sucking on it, there was no space for Ritsuka to catch her breath. Actual tears welled in her eyes as her entire world crashed down with her orgasm, not that she could tell through the whiteness that blinded her.

Beneath her, she felt Okita’s mouth on her. Sucking her lips dry of Ritsuka’s sex, cautious to not overstimulate her in the wake.

With a light tug, Ritsuka pulled her back up to pepper kisses on her lips and jaw. Okita responded quickly, pressing her Master towards the bed. “Master,” she said, nuzzling Ritsuka’s stomach to keep her flush against the bed. “I love you.”


End file.
